Epitaph
by FaTcAtInAhAt
Summary: Ron gave his life for them. He died so they could live. It was the greatest gift he could ever have given the small family. Dedicated to MoMo the Maniac. Epilogue to On My Own. OneShot.


**Author's Note:** This is a semi-sequel, semi-epilogue, semi-song fiction reflecting On My Own. Take it as you will, one-shot, sequel, whatever. I realize that this is not the entire song, and I apologize if that's what you were hoping for, but I edited down the lyrics to fit the story.

**Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this one-shot to my dear friend and beta Monica, also known as MoMo the Maniac. I find it fitting that this, the pretty much sequel to On My own, is dedicated to her for both her birthday and for Christmas. If you did not already know, On My Own was a story that was my gift to her LAST year for Christmas, and it would be wrong NOT to give her this gift. I started writing this directly after On My Own was completed, but never really finished it until now. If I could, I would dedicate another entire story to her, but I just find it more appropriate that Epitaph is. MoMo, I hope you like it. I personally do not like sequels too much, but I hope that this stays true to On My Own. I love you, and I will **always **be your LeeLee the Lunatic. Also, I realize this is a bit early for Christmas, but it is also late for your birthday, so I figured now would be the perfect time.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not own the song "When I'm Gone" by Eminem (aka Marshall Mathers III). I also do not own the Bible, from which I quote also.**

**Epitaph**

_Have you ever loved someone so much, you'd give an arm for?  
Not the expression, no, literally give an arm for?  
When they know they're your heart  
And you know you were their armor  
And you will destroy anyone who would try to harm her_

In a village not too unlike that of Hogsmeade there lived a small family in a small simple house that was surrounded by other small families in small simple houses. The mother of this family had brown, curly hair that fell just a few inches beneath her strong shoulders. Her brown eyes, though most of the time kind and loving, could surprise you with their rage at times (which was usually directed towards her husband's immaturity). The father, and her husband, had shaggy, flaming red hair, which was only ever brushed because she stood behind him at the breakfast table in the morning and combed it for him. His dark blue eyes were never without a childish twinkle and his mind was always coming up with more items for his shop. The completion of this family was their son.

Matthias was old enough to know that Fred, the person he called "Dad" and the husband to his mother, was not his biological father. Years ago they had told him the truth, how his birth father had died in The Second War. He knew all too well the story of how Ronald Weasley, his birth father, had sacrificed himself in order to save his mother, Hermione, while he was still inside her. Ron had sacrificed himself so Hermione and Matthias could live on.

Still, it did not changed the fact that Fredrick Weasley, Ronald's brother, had been the one to raise him. It was very complicated for Matthias to explain, because he loved his birth father dearly, and was thankful he sacrificed himself, but Fred was his father, and he would give anything for his father.

His looks were an even mixture of both his mother and his biological father. He had curly, flaming red hair and hazel eyes that, depending on his mood, could change from bright blue to dark brown. Even his height was an even mixture. He was not extremely tall like Ron had been, but not as vertically challenged (as Fred liked to call it) as his mother.

This family that lived in this village was happy, and they loved each other very much. Each would willingly give their life for one another.

_And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So, baby, don't feel no pain  
Just smile back_

There had been another story Matthias knew all too well, and that was the story of his parents. It was _their_ story. The story began with the death of his birth father, the Final Battle. Hermione was pregnant, and had to go on without Ron there to help her through it. Ron, before the battle, made an Unbreakable Vow with Fred, to make sure that if he died, someone would be there to help Hermione.

In the end, Fred and Hermione had ended up falling in love. Matthias was born, and the small family was formed. It was now seventeen years later, and Matthias had just finished his final year at Hogwarts.

They sit in silence for several minutes as Hermione glanced one more time at the gravestone. It was a warm August day and the entire small family gathered around the same marker they visited every year in remembrance of a man that they all were thankful of. "I can't believe it's been eighteen years already," she said quietly as the wind lightly blew. "I can't believe you're starting your training in a few weeks."

"Don't worry, Mum," Matthias said reassuringly, "Scarhead—"

"_Uncle Harry_," she corrected.

After rolling his eyes, he continued. "Yeah, he'll take care of me."

"He'd better," said Fred, unmoving, "Or he'll find himself neck deep in some seriously sh—"

"Fred," his wife warned.

"I love you, too, Hermione."

After emitting a loud and drawn out sigh, Hermione talked again. "I don't see why you started calling your uncle 'Scarhead' in the first place," she said.

"I wonder why I'd call someone, whose fate was determined by the fact he had a _lightning-shaped scar on his forehead_, 'Scarhead'... Hmmm, it's the _biggest _mystery in the world," he explained sarcastically.

"Don't be fresh with me, young man."

"I'm seventeen now, Mum. What are you possibly going to do about me being a smartass?"

"I seem to recall a certain flat that your father and I are paying for. We could conveniently decide that the money we use to pay for that would be much better in a _retirement_ fund."

Matthias sighed. "You win."

She smiled. "I always do."

Fred suddenly decided to sit up and stretch. "We should get going. By the position of the sun, I'd say it's just about time for dinner."

"'The position of the sun'? Honestly, I doubt you could tell the difference between noon and midnight with the sun's position."

_  
And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back_

The two males started walking towards the car (which had only been bought under the persistence of Hermione several years earlier). However, Hermione remained behind, tracing the letters etched in the marker with her fingertips. After closing her eyes, she tilted her head backwards, face towards the sun. After the death of Ron, the only man she had ever loved by that point in her life, she thought she would never love again; that she would be alone the rest of her life. But when Fred came into her life, became an actual part in it, she realized that things happen for a reason, that she was not meant to be alone. Ron was not a mistake, however, and neither was having Matthias. The reason Ron died was so Hermione could live on; so her and Fred could be together like it was meant to be.

"We couldn't have found more perfect words to remember you by, Ron," she spoke to no one, eyes still closed a grin forming on her face as she remembered all that Ron was and all that he had helped her become.

_Ronald Weasley_

_March 1, 1980- August 9, 1997_

"_Greater love hath no man than this, that a man lay down his life for his friends."_


End file.
